The Truth in the Truth Field
by The Doctor's Sarah Jane
Summary: Something slipped out inthat Truth Field on Trenzalore. Something the Doctor never wanted out. (Post-ToTD for DW, Post-TMWNW for SJA) Fluff! Mainly. Might be a bit feels-y. Adorable, (possibly) one-sided Doctor/Sarah Jane. One-shot.


A passing remark in a Truth Field. She shouldn't be worried, should she? I mean, it was a Truth Field, but he had to have been lying. Right? A simple explanation would've been suffice, but he slapped his hand over his face so fast it broke the sound barrier. But she had heard exactly what he had said. "_I fell in love with my best friend, but I was too daft to say anything, and now she's-"_

That's where he covered his mouth. Right before what she knew was going to be the word 'gone'. Who was she? Another human girl made of all legs? An alien bloke with ginger hair? Who was it? She was too afraid to ask,worried he would become hostile or hysterical, or both.

'No.' she thought. 'I have to do this. I've seen every aspect of his life. Hiw could I miss him falling in live?'

So she got up from her bed, which, thankfully, was a normal, single bed, instead of God knows what else, and headed for the console room, finding the object of her pondering under the console, tinkering with things she had no hope of comprehending.

"Doctor?" she called down, leaning over one of the rails.

"Hmm, yes, Clara?" he called back up.

"That.. friend, the one you mentioned on Trenzalore? What was she, or he, like?" Clara asked.

"Friend I mentioned on Trenzalore? What are you- oh." the Doctor muttered, his green eyes narrowed slightly. "You're asking about Sarah, aren't you?"

"Her name was Sarah?" Clara asked, moving to stand under the console, closer to the Doctor.

"Yes, yes. Sarah Jane Smith." the Doctor nodded. "I met her in my third form, whilst employed by UNIT during my exile."

"Sarah Jane Smith? She's a famous journalist. One of the top three in the country!" Clara exclaimed, realizing why the name sounded familiar.

The Doctor smiled sadly at that. "Ah yes, she was a marvelous journalist when I first met her. Stowed away on my TARDIS." he reminised.

The Doctor spent the next little while telling Clara about his time with Sarah Jane and Harry in his fourth body, and how Sarah always loved to play with his scarf or steal his Jelly Babies.

Occasionally, Clara would catched a tear threaten to fall from one of those big, sad eyes as he remembered his Sarah Jane, but she said nothing, letting him talk.

"The first time I saw her after she was returned home from the Death Zone was in 2006." the Doctor recalled. "I had that ridiculous coat back then. You remember him, yeah? She was working as a free-lance journalist at the time, doing personal side-work with aliens. We ended up investigating the same Krillittaine invasion."

By the time the Doctor got to their last meeting, his own funeral, a single tear had tracked itself down his cheek, staining it.

Clara noticed, and had an idea. "You said she has a son, yeah? Why not go check in on him." she suggested.

The Doctor smiled. "That's a wonderful idea. We'll visit Luke." he said, standing up and adjusting his coat, climbing the stairs to the upper half of the console, setting co-ordinates for a random time after 2006 in the attic of number 13, Bannerman Road.

Upon their arrival, Clara peaked her head out first, noticing a distinct lack of people. "Doctor, what year is it?" she asked, sticking her head back in the TARDIS.

"20..11" the Doctor read off. "Just after the release of something called the SerfBoard."

"So where is everybody?" Clara asked, just as she heard footsteps ascending a flight of stairs towards the attic. She exited the TARDIS, tugging the Doctor behind her. The pair were met by three pairs of eyes: a young, dirty blonde female, a teenaged brunette male and an older-looking brunette female.

"Hello?" the young girl asked. "Why is your box in our attic?"

At the same time the girl had said 'hello', the two other people in the room whispered 'Doctor?' under their breaths.

"Hello, Sarah, hello, Luke." the Doctor said with a faint smile. "What have I missed?"


End file.
